Devorador de Estrellas
by Orionstar-K
Summary: AU WTF! Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Potter.Espero que disculpe las molestias,pero se lo necesita otra vez.Oh,y cuidado con el brazo biomágico, es nuevo.
1. Käärme Herättää

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Devorador de Estrellas  
****Capitulo 0**

**Käärme Herättää**

_El universo se desata  
__Un nuevo resplandor de oro  
__Tres nombres, tres coronas  
__Y un cuarto rey rojo de corona blanca_

Corría lo más rápido que podía, aunque a esta altura, parecía poco.

Pasillos y pasillos vacíos, desnudos, descarnados; la figura de un cuerpo en aquellos grandes frascos de vidrio, el brillo azul de la muerte nórdica, y el sonido de extraños mecanismos que se movían y detenían, controlando esos peces sin agua.

El frío impasible de aquel pasillo del Ministerio era tan horrible que parecía congelar los pulmones pero ella sabia que era apenas una sensación…no tenia tanto frío como aquellas personas en los grandes frascos, flotando en hielo y sin tiempo alguno. No, ella sentía apenas un soplo, y sabía que tenía que buscar entre esos cubos de hielo al sujeto HJ234/C, comúnmente llamado entre los internos como "prisionero del pasillo norte, numero doscientos treinta y cuatro".  
Los tacos hacían ese "Clack, clack" distintivo, y sus aretes se movían, al ritmo de aquellas horribles maquinas. Ese ruido extraño de movimiento parecía romper aquel lugar, tan cargado de durmientes y maquinas de arena.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, tenía que ocuparse de aquellos seres intangibles que dormitaban sin dormir, esperaban sin ver. La señorita Karme parecía confundirse entre aquellas figuras pálidas, con su piel extrañamente blanca y cabello tieso, color blanco. Su cuerpo delgado de gacela daba un aspecto de que un momento soplaría un viento y quebraría a la señorita Alexandria Karme, supervisora de la Prisión Criogénica Mágica con sede en Londres.

Giro en un pasillo, de una hermosa etiqueta antigua y cubierta de escarcha, al igual que varias partes del complejo

_Pasillo C. a_

_1998 – 2010_

Esta mañana tenían que ocuparse de un prisionero que llego hacia algunas horas y ya había pasado por los procesos para llevarle al "frasco", y no era el único que necesitaba ser procesado. Estaba harta de las guerras entre magos, ya que desde la destrucción de Azkaban, el Ministro de la Magia había decidido (sabiamente y favoreciendo a algunos pocos, como bien sabia la honorable señorita Karme) que necesitarían un nuevo método para tener a sus prisioneros.

He aquí que surgió la idea más macabra posible: Congelarlos en sueño perpetuo, hasta que cumplieran su condena.  
Pero, como bien le había dicho un colega de Estados Unidos con el que había hablado hacia unos días, "No hay que quejarse cuando llueven galeons, sino cuando no llueve". Y la honorable y fría señorita Karme no iba a sacar su paraguas para protegerse de los afluentes ingresos que generaba la Prisión Criogénica.

La luz de una lámpara azul pálido le ilumino un instante, y se detuvo a contemplar la maravillosa obra que era su prisión.

Hileras de cuerpos fríos que se elevaban hacia el cielo raso negro de luces blancas y azules daban al lugar aspecto de una tumba perpetua, y las esculturas nada agradables de cuervos o ángeles no hacían sentir mejor al lugar.

La señorita Karme odiaba esos cuervos, mas aun porque estaban encantados, y volaban de aquí para allá algunas veces, llevando recados o mensajes. Todo seria perfecto si no fuera por el hecho de que eran aves de roca, y que si alguno se caía o peleaban, rompían los frascos. Mientras pensaba en aquellos pajarracos pétreos, uno paso a su lado, llevando al menos cinco notas distintas en el pico y ese aspecto de gárgola espantosa.

Estrujo una nota en su abrigo blanco, y la saco para cerciorarse de los datos. Esa mañana Wallace le había enviado un cuervo distrayéndole de su trabajo de cerciorarse sobre los nuevos reclusos. Pero, como bien sabia, ninguno estaría impaciente.  
Es más, la esperarían tiesos y listos para meterse entre las estanterías.

_A la honorable directora del P.C.M_

_Me dirijo a usted para comunicarle sobre el Prisionero sometido a juicio en el año 2004, en el mes de Octubre. Le ruego encarecidamente que venga hacia el pasillo C.a, para ver sobre el caso del prisionero HJ234/C._

_Atentamente,  
__Wallace Freelord_

─ Señorita Alexandria, un gusto verla ─ La voz zalamera y segura de Freelord era signo de que algo había pasado; y bien sabia la señorita Karme que cuando Freelord le llamaba, solo había malas noticias. ─ Pensé que el cuervo no llegaría a tiempo para comunicar mi mensaje, ya que se que estuvo muy ocupada con varios ingresos este día.

─ Wallace, solo me llamas cuando sucede algo malo… ─ Comenzó Karme sin la más mínima delicadeza, aunque con un tono punzante. Freelord suspiro y se acerco a un extraño palco lleno de botones y palancas. Apretó algunos de los botones rápidamente, como luciéndose ante Karme, y un frasco descendió de la izquierda por medio de mecanismos mágicos. La figura de lo que estaba adentro estaba opacada por el frío, una especie de privacidad que brindaban en la prisión.

─ Bueno, Alex, resulta que este ingreso tiene algo en particular…para cuando ingreso, tu eras secretaria del señor Mossdog, y seguramente no viste su expediente porque fue un caso muy especial…pensé que te interesaría saber que hay dentro de este frasquito ─ Con delicadeza, Freelord saco su varita y la movió delante de la cámara criogénica. Aquel vaho de hielo y privacidad desapareció, mostrando un rostro joven y surcado de marcas.

Un joven de alrededor de los veinte años, de un pelo negro y descontrolado, permanecía entre vidrio y hielo, y en un descanso miserable. Alexandria Karme, la mujer más correcta del mundo, casi emite un grito de sorpresa y espanto que reprimió con las manos pintadas con fino esmalte blanco.

─ Sabría que lo reconocerías…todos lo reconocen enseguida por esa marca, la marca de un héroe…esta aquí desde hace años, pero no se ha dicho nada de eso. No es un prisionero, eso si…creo que el objetivo es obvio, pero Scrimgeour lo ha puesto en secreto de estado. Pero…aquí entre nos, y siendo tan inteligente como eres, querida Alex, te darás cuenta el porque este pobre infeliz esta en el hielo ─ Mientras hablaba, Freelord apretaba y movía palancas, activando y desactivando aquel frasco y sus facultades, moviendo hechizos y rompiendo otros en el pasar.

Alexandria miro a aquel joven.  
Obvio que sabia quien era, no era ninguna idiota. Toda persona que se considerara inteligente reconocería esa cicatriz donde fuera. Y ahora, ese ser tan hercúleo parecía apagado entre ese frío temible.

─ ¿Qué hace él aquí? ─ Pregunto la mujer mientras Freelord terminaba de mover aquellos implementos, y se activaban luces o apagaban otras alrededor del frasco. ─ ¿No debería estar enterrado, como todo humano? El no cometió ningún delito para estar aquí… ¿Freelord, que significa esto?

El hombre miro por sobre el hombro de su traje blanco a la mujer, y una sonrisa enigmática se dibujo en aquel rostro surcado por algunas arrugas producidas por el frío.

─ Sabia que verlo te despertaría esa pequeña Alexandria que antes correteaba con los pasillos. Es un secreto de estado, cómo te dije. Pero te lo diré, o en todo caso, el te lo dirá. ─ Un hermoso botón celeste sintió la presión de un arrugado dedo y una luz sobre la frente del prisionero se ilumino. ─ Ya he abierto comunicación con el exterior…pruébalo.

Karme se acerco temblorosa, y aclaro su garganta. No tenía ánimos de hablar ante alguien así, pero sabía que Freelord no hablaría tanto si no había un motivo.

─ Prisionero doscientos treinta y dos, díganos su nombre. ─ Su voz resonó en aquel pasillo lleno de frascos y cámaras criogénicas mágicas, entre cadáveres con vida y el frío temible. Un vaho salio de su boca, cosa acostumbrada, pero en ese momento parecía que iba a congelarse del silencio temible que siguió. ─ ¿Estas seguro que…?

De repente lo escucharon. La prueba de que el invento de comunicación que había creado Freelord había funcionado, la prueba más temible que podían oír en ese momento en aquel lugar lúgubre y de luz pálida como una muerte triste.

─ Harry James Potter.

Karme creyó que jamás conocería una voz así. Había cansancio, derrota, y rencor en aquella voz, como si hasta el cerebro del recluso considerara ese descanso y esta perturbación del mismo como un insulto a su persona.

El pasillo resonó con aquella voz, y Freelord sonrió mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa de Karme.

Karme simplemente enmudeció, Freelord se acerco al prisionero dentro del frasco.

─ Señor Potter, ¿puede decirnos el porque de su encarcelamiento? ─ Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento con una de las luces, que paso de un color blanco a un rojo furioso. Un fuerte ruido parecido a una ballena salio del frasco, y Freelord miro preocupado al prisionero. No esperaba ese tipo de reacciones.

─ ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ─ El tono de la voz se volvió terrible, cargado de rencor. Y era de esperarse, pues Karme miro a Freelord interrogante y este volvió a sonreír, arrugando su rostro ya parecido a un gato maniático que ha descubierto un jugoso ratón.─ Contesten de una vez. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

─ El ultimo ministro de magia nos ordeno salvaguardarlo aquí, señor Potter. Y dijo que le comunicara las siguientes palabras cuando despertara. ─ Un extraño vaho salio de la boca del prisionero, y Freelord aclaro su garganta ─ Dijo…"Las estrellas están cayendo, el universo resplandece… ¿Dónde esta tu espada?"

Un silencio, que rompía el mismo silencio común en aquella prisión, siguió. Y de repente, los ojos del prisionero se abrieron. Verdes, verde esmeralda…y brillando de furia.

El frasco se sacudió repentinamente por un movimiento del cuerpo que contenía, haciendo tintinear los mecanismos con un temblor digno de la ira de un dragón. Karme y Freelord miraban a aquel hombre y su expresión de ira algo sorprendidos, aunque por el rostro de Freelord (Karme odiaba ese rostro que sabe todo y oculta mucho) se notaba que esperaba algo así.

─ ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!, ¡Demonios, déjenme salir de una maldita vez! ─ El cuerpo se movía en temblores cortos pero fuertes, y Freelord suspiro mientras activaba algunos botones más. Karme solo miraba al joven héroe que recordaba en fotos transformado en un hombre cargado de rencor. Había algo en esa voz; odio, rencor, y principalmente prisa.

─ Señor Potter, espero que no le molesten algunos cambios que me pidió especialmente el ministro luego de su…batalla, antes del congelamiento presidiario…bien, empezando a activar el sistema nervioso. ─ Un extraño clic sucedió, y de repente un grito profundo salio del frasco de vidrio, cargado de dolor ─ Se que duele, señor Potter…los brazos y miembros artificiales generan dolor en los primeros momentos. ─ El hombre se acerco a un extraño prendedor en su pecho, lo apretó y hablo en voz alta ─ Smithenson, Brown, vengan aquí inmediatamente.

─ Ya vamos señor, espere unos momentos, estamos en el pasillo D, lado sur. ─ Respondió la voz de un joven a través del mismo prendedor, y luego de esto, Freelord continuo manejando todos los sistemas para empezar a sacar el cuerpo de su congelamiento.

Karme miraba mientras varios signos vitales empezaban a moverse de manera normal en un cuerpo no confinado. Cada tanto le interrumpía la lectura el ruido de movimiento de Potter, cosa que era señal de que todo su cuerpo estaba saliendo del letargo.

Dos personas llegaron corriendo rapadamente. Un hombre de cabello rubio y bata blanca aséptica y una joven de rostro rechoncho y cabello pelirrojo, con varias pecas de una viruela sutil de la infancia.

─ ¿Nos llamo, señor Freelord?

─ Si, John…abre el frasco, este prisionero debe salir. ─ El joven se aproximo hacia el frasco y empezó a vigilar y mover palancas en el mismo, haciendo traqueteos continuos.

La joven se puso manejar con una varita algunos extraños compartimientos escondidos en una especie de caja flotante que se ubicaba cerca de Freelord.

─ Muy bien, señor Potter…esta listo. Activando signos vitales y rompiendo la cadena de frío en tres…dos…uno… ─ El joven empezó a bajar una palanca en la cuenta regresiva, mientras que la joven también lo hacia. La extraña cámara empezó a abrirse lentamente, dejando salir un frío polar que cortaba la respiración de los vivos.

Una figura salia del interior, respirando dificultosamente, tratando de adaptarse a ese aire distinto al que había respirado durante varios años. Harry miro a Freelord, quien tenía una caja pequeña en las manos.

─ Supongo que querrá su varita, señor Potter…─ Alcanzo la caja al mago, quien estiro una mano dificultosamente y tomo aquel extraño cofrecillo entre las pálidas manos como si descubriera otra vez el tacto de un objeto. Al abrir la caja, no sin cierta dificultad, encontró una hermosa varita entre terciopelo rojo y dorado. Al posarse en su mano, sintió como todo su cuerpo parecía recobrar fuego y vida.

La joven, de apellido Brown, ahogo un grito. Algunas chispas furiosas salían de la varita y del cuerpo de Potter, quien estaba casi desnudo salvo por un mísero pantalón corto de color gris azulado.

Su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho, y algunas partes de su pecho, poseían partes metálicas o reemplazos de acero. Había plata en aquel metal, y entre algunos espacio se veía correr sangre, a modo de combustible. Otro grandioso invento de Freelord, sin duda.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿En que año estoy?

─ En la última batalla ha perdido su brazo, pierna y algunas partes de su pecho y cuello. Tomamos la libertad de restaurar con sustitutos mágico-mecánicos antes de confinarlo al sueño helado.

Un silencio siguió, y Harry miro al señor Freelord. El hombre portaba una de sus sonrisas calculadoras y casi parecidas a una risotada. Esas sonrisas que Karme tanto odiaba.

─ Bienvenido al 2010, señor Potter…y de vuelta a la batalla.

* * *

**Nota de Autor**

Bueno, luego de más de un año, escribí otro fic.  
En este voy a jugar con algunos detalles y demás bizarros, los cuales agradezco a un gato loco y a un husky pasado de rosca. :P

Como creo que se dieron cuenta, va a ser un AU, así que espero que me vaya bien. El próximo capitulo va a tratar del porque de las prótesis y eso...seh,re vaga.

**Orion.-**


	2. Biomágia Aplicada

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Sobre este capitulo:** En este capitulo vamos a saber sobre eventos pasados antes del congelamiento y confinamiento de Harry. Van a ser tres capítulos para evitar lanzarlos luego cuando no se debe.

* * *

**Devorador de Estrellas  
****Capitulo 1**

**Biomágia Aplicada**

**Un mundo no caótico debería asustarnos.  
****Pues significa que hemos fallado como especie.**

─ ¡Cuidado allí!

El ruido de un estallido y gritos casi parecía cubrir el grito de un mago alto, con una ondulante capa gris claro. El chillido de dolor de una mujer parecía confirmar que no habían alcanzado a oírlo.

Eran las diez de la mañana, pero aquellas horripilantes nubes negras oscurecían el cielo, volviendo todo de noche. El humo y arenisca rota no ayudaba tampoco en la visión.

─ Harry, esto no es seguro. Son al menos veinte mortifagos, y no hay muchos de nosotros… ─ El mago miro a alguien que se acercaba corriendo, con un abrigo rojo bastante ofuscado en su brillo por el hollín de las tiendas prendidas fuego. Sobre su ropa debería haber más de cien años de magia, pero eso no estaba en sus mentes ahora. ─ Hermione y los demás están moviéndose al norte. Tenemos que huir mientras tenemos tiempo.

Harry miro a su amigo y bufo furioso. En verdad no quería irse de allí, no mientras sabia que había algunos peces gordos entre aquellos enmascarados pálidos. Pero Ron se acerco y le tomo del brazo, jalándole.

─ Ya no podemos seguir aquí y lo sabes…luego atraparemos a la loca de Lestrange, pero si no nos vamos, digamos que se nos va a hacer difícil… ─ Harry suspiro y se dejo llevar, mientras Ron levantaba su varita y un brillo de plata apareció, tomando la forma de un perro. El animal fue corriendo hacia unas ruinas, donde aun podía apreciarse la luz de varios hechizos.

─ Ron… ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora? ─ Murmuro el mago a su amigo, quien respondió con una mirada triste.

─ Luego de que los mortifagos se vayan, volveremos por…por los muertos. Y de ahí nos moveremos de Londres hacia Norfolk, donde tenemos a varios de la resistencia. Con suerte llegaremos antes que los Mortifagos. ─ Ambos vieron a una bruja que se acercaba trotando, entre medio de estallidos y demás. ─ ¡Oi, Hermione…!

─ Un gusto ver que están bien ambos ─ Murmuro la joven, y miro a Harry. ─ Principalmente tú. Alyssa me vino a buscar cuando vio que estabas en medio de una pelea contra tres mortifagos, pero supuse que ibas a arreglarte bien, como siempre.

─ Lo único que se, es que tenemos que retirarnos…y Ron no me dice el porque. ¿Cuántas bajas sufrimos? ─ Harry en verdad no había tenido grandes indicios durante la batalla. Algunos estallidos por aquí y allá, algún que otro grito, y lo que parecían brazos o piernas volando. Nada más.

─ Del lado de los Mortifagos, alrededor de diez…de nuestro lado, tres. Tenemos alrededor de diez heridos, y Boris fue transformado en licántropo. Del lado de los mortifagos hay aun mas heridos; pero cuando uno muere, otros dos ocupan su lugar. ─ Empezaban a correr hacia ellos algunos otros magos, apresurándose mientras llevaban a los heridos o los muertos. La resaca negra de humo toxico que se alejaba era una prueba de que los Mortifagos habían renunciado también a la batalla y habían huido.

Harry miro a su alrededor, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de la ira.

Neville estaba tambaleándose sobre los hombros de Luna y Ginny; y no era el único que necesitaba ayuda. Harry pronto se descubrió a si mismo deseando con toda su alma que nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero sabia que era inevitable.

Hacia no mucho tiempo, habían muerto varios de la Orden del Fénix y de los Aurores en un intento desesperado para pelear contra un grupo de Mortifagos. No quería recordar quienes, pero esos nombres estaban guardados dentro de su alma. Lentamente, se encontraron con la necesidad de salir a pelear, y destruir a los Mortifagos; y para su sorpresa, con apoyo del Ministerio de la Magia.

Su primera misión fue defender un distrito de Cray Meadows en Bexley, al sur de la ciudad de Londres, donde se ubicaba un centro de investigación de pociones. La misión fue un éxito, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían tenido suerte a último instante con el auto-sabotaje que hiciera el centro de investigación, detonándose por medio de pociones explosivas. La información ya había sido transferida a otro centro en Hillingdon. (Lo cual, traducido, significaba que todo su esfuerzo había sido para nada).

Ese día había sido en un pequeño centro mágico en Wandsworth, donde solían venderse algo de libros antiguos sobre hechizos de la Edad Media. Algo particular era que en esa localidad de Wandsworth se encontraba un concilio especializado en la animagia, el cual se dedicaba desde ya tres siglos a investigar sobre la transformación y manipulación de la materia mágica y no-mágica.

Esa mañana les había sido asignado resguardar la Sede de Investigación sobre la Manipulación, Transformación de la Materia y de la Animagia. Al menos trece del Ejército de Dumbledore, cosa que hubiera bastado de no ser porque a último instante llegaron diez mortifagos más.

─ Gracias a Merlín que vinieron a ayudar, señor Potter.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta a ver quien les hablaba. Un señor algo mayor, vestido con una túnica blanca y una sonrisa que parecía fija aunque fuera el día más horrible de la tierra. ─ Por suerte los mortifagos no lograron alcanzar la sede de investigaciones. Pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de la reforma. Llevaremos a los heridos a recuperarse en nuestras enfermerías, será mejor que descansen antes de partir a Norfolk, señor.

─ Gracias señor Freelord, creo que le haremos caso…no desdeñaría un té a esta hora ─ Hermione se acerco al hombre, quien le tendió la mano y luego se dirigió con ella hacia una pared de ladrillos, que atravesaron sin problema.

Harry miro a Ron, quien sonreía tristemente. Sabia en que pensaba su amigo, pero también sabia (¡Y vaya que si lo sabia!), que no había solución alguna.

"Algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, me casare con ella. Nos iremos a vivir en una casa en el campo, con un estanque y un huerto…y tendremos varios hijos, pelirrojos y castaños…", había dicho Ron en un momento dado durante una charla antes de salir a la misión. Pero, tenían que reconocer algo.

Ese tipo de cosas solo eran posibles si uno no peleaba contra los Mortifagos, si no existía Voldemort, si no debían estar día tras día moviéndose de lugar en lugar para mantener a raya los ataques terroristas.

Ambos amigos, seguidos por los demás muy detrás (varios rengueando, y dos llevando a las tres bajas que sufrieron) hacia la pared de ladrillo. La traspasaron sin problemas, sintiendo una oleada de aire extraño y luego finalizando en un amplio vestíbulo de baldosas blancas y techo puro. En un costado se encontraban algunas chimeneas, y en el lado opuesto un largo escritorio lleno de secretarias y secretarios. Algunos magos de impecable túnica blanca estaban en el vestíbulo, acercándose a los heridos o llevando material importante de un lado al otro.

Harry se sentó en un mullido sofá que se ubicaba en el vestíbulo junto a varios más. El lugar que seria la cafetería de recepción estaba transformándose en una enfermería de campaña, cubriendo el hermoso logo de las baldosas.

El diseño era de un Ouroboros que encerraba cinco esferas de color rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y blanco/negro respectivamente. Una extraña palabra se formaba en un anillo que encerraba el símbolo, diciendo "Ignorancia y conocimiento, destrucción y reconstrucción".

El señor Freelord se acerco a el con una humeante taza de café, mientras Ron se alejo para que atiendan su brazo.

─ Venga señor Potter, tengo que hablar con usted. ─ Harry tomo la taza, y siguió al hombre por el vestíbulo, entrando ambos a un ascensor. Freelord apretó uno de los botones, con el número 10 blasonado. Bajaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad para Harry, siempre en silencio. Al llegar al piso 10, salieron a un pasillo de baldosas blancas y puertas de roble con pequeñas placas de bronce.

─ Señor Freelord…

El hombre se detuvo en una puerta y le miro de una manera que Harry entendió enseguida. "No aquí, no ahora. Espera a entrar". Freelord abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Harry primero. La primera impresión que Harry tuvo es que era el despacho de un científico muggle.

Frascos, frasquitos y tubos que iban desde el piso al techo estaban apretados en aquella habitación, dando un brillo espantoso producto de los líquidos donde flotaban y las luces frías que daban la luz. Podía identificar en uno de los tubos una cría de manticora, y algo que parecía un hombre de barro con una parte de su frente destrozada donde aun se podía leer unas letras extrañas. En los frascos descubrió seres mágicos y no mágicos, entre los que (para su espanto) flotaba la cabeza de un Elfo Domestico.

Al fondo de aquel lugar, estaba una puerta de metal, acompañada de otra de roble con una placa que rezaba "Biblioteca y Archivo"; un hermoso escritorio de roble con sendas sillas, un archivero elegante y un secreter era lo único que parecía de una oficina en aquella habitación. Freelord se sentó en el escritorio, mientras Harry se aproximaba al tubo que contenía la Manticora.

─ Un hermoso espécimen que conseguimos en India. Estamos investigando como extraer partes de su cuerpo para lograr desentrañar algunos enigmas de la transformación antigua. ─ Harry miro a su interlocutor. Freelord estaba mirando un archivo con detenimiento bajo la luz de una lámpara, arrugando el entrecejo cada tanto. Parecía un abuelo veterano de la Segunda Guerra, observando cartas viejas de sus tiempos de guerra. ─ Es impresionante…como el universo esta cayéndose más y más. Siento que mis estudios no sirven de mucho…pero tal vez pronto acabe. He logrado descubrir algo maravilloso, y quiero hablarle de eso.

Harry se acerco al hombre mientras este avanzaba a la puerta de metal, la cual abrió y pronto el joven mago supo que habitación era por el olor. Olor a cadáver, olor a químicos, olor a magia. Al pasar por la puerta Harry sintió un viento fuerte que le empujaba un poco hacia atrás.

─ No se preocupe, señor Potter…es mi sistema de desinfección. ─ Freelord se acerco a unas estanterías mientras Harry miraba alrededor.

El cuarto no distaba mucho de lo que seria su despacho, aunque había mas criaturas flotando en gigantescos tubos. Una llamo principalmente su atención.

Un extraño ser que parecía una iguana gigante, tal vez un dragón de Komodo hiper desarrollado, con grandes placas en su cuerpo y dos grandes colmillos como de jabalí en su boca.

─ Ah, ese es mi Catoblepas. Lo descubrimos hace poco en Etiopia, un hermoso espécimen sin duda. Estamos extrayendo su data genética para lograr un hechizo especial de transformación, y algunos implementos que ando desarrollando… ─ El mago se acerco a Harry con una gran caja de madera. ─ Ábrela con cuidado.

El joven se sentía raro abriendo una caja tan elegante en un lugar tan cargado de animales muertos, principalmente bajo el Catoblepas. En la caja, con fieltro alrededor, se encontraba un gran brazo robotico.

─ Esta prótesis tiene la particularidad de tener mayor resistencia que las que hasta ahora desarrollábamos. El Catoblepas tiene una piel rígida y única, que le permite soportar hasta las maldiciones mas fuertes, explosiones… ─ El brazo tenia varios cables de color que Harry identifico enseguida como muggles, y partes de un metal parecido a la plata.

Podía ver como cada parte del cuerpo obedecía a los huesos y articulaciones humanos, y entre todos los cables y cobertura de metal, podía ver extraños tubos transparentes.

─ ¿Y estos tubos, señor Freelord? Parecen como venas.

El hombre acomodo sus anteojos y sonrió de esa manera irritante que demostraba que había algo escondido detrás de todo eso.

─ Es la conexión con la fuente de energía. Veras, las prótesis de este tipo tienen algunos detalles algo retorcidos para poder funcionar…funcionan a energía vital del usuario. Son casi como brazos o piernas perfectas, nuevas. ─ Freelord señalo con uno de sus largos y arrugados dedos uno de los tubos ─ Funciona gracias a la sangre del usuario. Y los cables que ves se conectan con el sistema nervioso. Si usaras este brazo, y alguien lo golpeara, lo sentirías perfectamente.  
"Las escamas de Catoblepas nos permitieron formar este metal tan especial. Posee parte de su polvo en el, y hemos agregado algo de polvo de escamas de dragón. Pero bueno, te diré algo que si llamara tu atención.

Harry miro a Freelord.  
Muy pocas veces, desde que había llegado el día anterior al centro, había hablado el hombre de una manera no formal.

─ La guerra podría generarte un accidente en el cual puedes llegar a perder un brazo o una pierna. Quiero que sepas que si algo tan horrible suceda, cuentas con estas piezas. ─ Freelord sonrió ante la cara de indignación de Harry. Parecía esperar una reacción así, pero hablo antes que el joven ─ Ya se, ya se…soy un aguafiestas. Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y estoy armando este brazo y pierna para el primero que lo necesite. Pero, es un prototipo…tal vez el que lo use termine muriendo del dolor al conectar los cables o el sistema de sangre. He probado varios en animales, fíjate en las estanterías de la esquina cerca de la estantería de libros.

Harry no se opuso, y se acerco. Una terrible jaula estaba ubicada bajo una estantería de libros sobre genética muggle, con un mono capuchino que poseía una cola, pierna izquierda y mano izquierda robóticas.

─ Hace mas de un año que tiene esas prótesis, son el modelo adaptado de lo que acabo de mostrarte. La única vez que tuvo un problema fue cuando algo de banana se metió entre el mecanismo y le producía mucho dolor…desde entonces odia las bananas, pero bueno, un precio a pagar por la ciencia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al simio, quien se acerco a las rejas y miraba a los dos humanos con algo de miedo. Hacia tiempo que Harry veía esa mirada en todos, inclusive los animales. Una mirada de un miedo atroz, como si supieran lo que iba a pasar.

Harry empezaba a sentir que esa mirada también se ponía en sus ojos verdes. La mirada de los que ven como todo se cae, como todo desaparece rápidamente como si nada.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno, otro capitulo. Y si gente…Freelord esta en todas. Se pone anteojos negros y dice "Deal with it".

Espero críticas, opiniones, etc. etc. Y obviamente, algún consejo y demás no serán ignorados. :D  
Saludos a todos!

**Orion.-**

_P.D: Por favor, si ven errores...fueron de mi parte. Me pongo muchas veces a corregirlos dos veces y aun asi suele pasar. My bad. =(_


End file.
